


Life is Smut

by DevinTowerwood



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Alt!Chloe, Ambrosia, Erotica, F/F, Kate Marsh is a lesbian, NSFW, Smut, bionic!Chloe, fantasy!Chloe, fantasy!Kate, fantasy!Victoria, muscled Chloe, threeway, trans!Victoria - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinTowerwood/pseuds/DevinTowerwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is Strange erotica. I'll link here if I want to avoid posting smut in a main fan fiction that I think ought to have smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ambrosia (Victoria x Rachel)

_This passage contains smut between two characters in a flashback for my story Life in Snippets. According to the timeline of the story, these characters would both likely be underage at the time. Nevertheless, they are both consenting, and if you would prefer to read it out of the context of the story, that is perfectly understandable. In reference to the story Victoria tells in[this chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4859291/chapters/11145062).  
This is just isolated erotica (Victoria x Rachel). Enjoy._

* * *

 

Victoria had barely even realized just how hot Evan’s living room and kitchen were until she was pulled into his room, and as soon as she was bathed in the cooler air she realized that she was radiating heat far more than usual, as if she had spiked a fever while dancing. The door slammed itself closed as Rachel turned and pushed Victoria against it, having to stand all the way up on her toes just to reach Victoria’s lips. Every part of Victoria was warm, but the wild little blonde girl felt like fire, but somehow no matter how hot it was, Victoria didn’t want to move away. The kissing had to be messy with the state they were in, but for once Victoria was so beyond caring that it just felt nice for Rachel’s lips to slip drunkenly from her lips onto her jaw, onto her neck, and leave her to shiver. Rachel’s kisses made her feel like all her other skin was clammy in comparison, the thin layer of sweat from sexual energy coating both their skin.

Victoria is not sure what she had expected, but Rachel’s small fingers quickly grew tired of holding Victoria back or grabbing her but and slipped between her legs, rubbing across the fabric of her panties with no concept that Victoria might not agree to that. Then again, that concept had not really entered Victoria’s mind either, not once since she’d met Rachel, and certainly not now with her fingers pressed against her vulva. Victoria admittedly, though, was not sure how to respond, at least not until Rachel’s lips returned from the muscles of her neck and their lips met again, and Rachel’s fingers dragged forward, grinding in concentration around and over Victoria’s clit. Victoria moaned mid-kiss, but Rachel always pulled her back, feeding off of being wanted.  
Finally, Victoria picked up on the script with Rachel. One of her large hands slid up Rachel’s back and knotted in her long hair, and pulled her back far enough for their eyes to meet. Seeing Victoria’s stare, a smirk appeared on Rachel’s face.

“The bed?” Victoria asked, nodding her head towards the unmade heap to their left. A significant amount of random school papers and an unusual number of shoes for a boy littered the treacherous path.  
“Yeah,” Rachel released, dragging a single finger along the full length of Victoria’s warmth, catching her breath one last time.

Victoria dropped her hands well enough to get some space between her and Rachel, and between herself and the door, then crouched a little to grab the back of Rachel’s thighs, lifting her up so that Rachel could wrap her legs around Victoria’s waist. The tiny blonde emitted a giggle as she was lifted, and pushed some hair out of her face so she could resume kissing Victoria while she blindly, cautiously stepped over to the bed. She tripped at the last second, but it was fine, as at worst their bodies collapsed on each other onto Evan’s bed, and there was a brief moment of laughter while Victoria pulled herself up, for a second examining Rachel like a prize.  
“I never thought this would happen,” Victoria confessed, and eased herself down to kiss Rachel’s neck, first down by her shoulder but climbing kiss by kiss up along the tendons of her neck.  
“You’ve been very patient . . . mmm.” Rachel reached around Victoria’s body to claw at her back, but her shirt was not something so easily pulled off - Victoria insisted on long-sleeved cashmere even when it was nearly 100 degrees inside the house. “Take off your shirt”

Victoria nodded, the ends of her hair tickling against the soft skin of Rachel’s neck, and sat up on her knees, between Rachel’s own, to pull off her sweater. Rachel leaned up herself to help Victoria unbutton her shirt, which delayed them considerably, as they both lacked the full extent of their artistic dexterity at the moment. Soon enough, though, Victoria had nothing but a skirt and leggings against Rachel’s almost-inspecting gaze, before she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss in the valley of Victoria’s breasts.  
“S’not fair,” Rachel complained immediately after; “You’re super athletic looking, why do you get great boobs too?”  
Victoria flushed red, or at least felt like she did, as she could only be so much redder than she was just being in this situation. She had admired her boobs a lot after transition, and it brought a weird sense of pride to her that her partner liked them too. Every detail, however intimate, had been a source of scrutiny for Victoria at one time, and she liked the reward of admiration.

Victoria’s fingers looped underneath Rachel’s chin, bringing her eyes up to meet Victoria’s own. There was one important thing still to be asked. “Hey, Rachel? Do you want to have sex with me?”  
For once, Rachel’s sexy, wild girl facade seemed to break down, and a genuine grin broke out on her handsome face. “Uh huh. I’d like that very much, miss Chase. Icky Vicky.”  
Victoria’s index finger quickly darted over Rachel’s lips. “Sssh, no, not that nickname. Not right now.” Victoria’s arms extended down to Rachel’s legs, and she slid them up along her thighs before slipping her hands into Rachel’s shirt, and pulling it up her torso, tossing the tank top off to the side a moment later. Rachel expertly removed her bra a second later and tossed it as well.

Rachel’s fingers wrapped around Victoria’s wrist and pulled her fingers away from her mouth, instead falling back and forcing Victoria down with her, lacing her fingers together with Victoria’s as they kissed, but it was rapidly becoming clear that kissing was no longer the sole focus, especially with the added heat and stimulation of their skin to each other’s skin all over. Rachel gripped Victoria by the hips when she could and rolled over unchallenged, breaking her kisses from Victoria’s lips to her neck, down across her breasts, over her stomach, and shimmying down her skirt to plant kisses over her navel, pausing to slip the skirt off entirely and pull down the leggings.  
While thus occupied freeing more skin for her kisses, Rachel asked, “Hey, Vicky? Have you ever had sex with a girl before?”

Victoria froze, her breath and body alike, searching for a correct answer. Would it freak Rachel out of she said no? Would Rachel feel less special if she said yes?  
Rachel sensed Victoria’s hesitation. “Just tell me, I’m not going to shame you or anything. Just curious.”   
Victoria felt her hot breath across her navel, a soft kiss just over her clitoris, and shivered as Rachel lifted her legs a little more to pull off Rachel’s panties.

“No,” Victoria confessed, staring up at the ceiling instead of down at Rachel. “This is a first, I guess. I thought I was ace when I was younger but I guess . . .” another kiss, a proper one, against her vulva. A sigh escaped from Victoria’s lips. “I guess not,” she said with a little laugh.

“Well, that’s fine. I’ll play nice.” Rachel looked up with another grin, but Victoria could tell this one was a little fake - or, at least, a little bit more built-up-sexy.  
She could only mind for so long. “You don’t have to do th- okay.” Rachel’s tongue split her lips apart with a wide lick, ending with another kiss against her clit, and then the little blonde took to sucking her clit.

Wow, okay. Victoria should have really tried to invest in this oral sex thing earlier. It did not ramp up nearly as fast as masturbating but it was so soft and warm as Rachel alternated between broad strokes with her tongue across her labia, or darting the breadth of her her tongue across Victoria’s clit, or just sitting still to suck and kiss at sweet, sensitive spots. It was like the girl could read Victoria’s points of pleasure and reaction from the tension of her muscles and her breathing, because she was not so focused that she could give her much direction under the circumstances. But Rachel did not seem to need it: once her tongue was soaked in Victoria’s cum she only added more, wrapping an arm around Victoria’s thigh to bring her fingers to the top of her vulva and begin rubbing in tight circles, licking hungrily at her pussy or flicking her tongue across her clit when possible.   
After several minutes of that, Victoria felt herself beginning to writhe as she often did towards climax, but she made a concerted effort to stay quiet, hating the idea of being interrupted in this moment of triumph. Still rubbing, Rachel lifted up her head and asked, “Hey, are you good with penetration?”  
It took Victoria several seconds to understand the question, but then she replied: “Huh? Oh, yeah.”

Her reply was quickly rewarded as two of Rachel’s fingers slid inside of her, and Rachel moved forward on her knees to bring her lips to Tori’s clit, sucking much faster than she had than before before her fingers began to pump in and out of Victoria, taking several seconds before curling inside of her, trying to locate her g-spot. This seemed frustratingly difficult to her after a moment, but Victoria barely noticed, as she only redoubled her efforts sucking and licking, and Rachel had to keep a hand on Victoria’s thigh to give herself enough room as her legs kept tensing closer together.  
“Ahhhhh, Rachel?”  
Rachel understood the moan for its rhetorical nature, but she still looked up with a smile, her tongue still dragging across Victoria’s clit, but she took a small recess to ask: “Hmm? You gonna cum baby? Come on, in my mouth, please.”

Yet another totally new thing for Victoria - dirty talk, although this edged on pornographic. It barely mattered, though, because Rachel’s lips closed around her clit again and that was all that mattered, that hot point between Rachel’s lips with her warm tongue and oh fuck oh fuck nnggghhh  
Her legs contracted around Rachel’s face until Rachel could no longer maintain her licking and kissing, but her fingers kept pumping inside of Victoria as Victoria’s climaxed, practically unaware of several seconds as she rose up, her spine arching into the curve of Rachel’s fingers before they left her, prying her legs back apart so Rachel could bury her face in Victoria’s pussy, taking a wide lick across her labia, then sliding her tongue back and forth over Victoria’s clit. The sensation of her tongue and lips now felt almost better than the climax, as it was just concentrated sweetness as Victoria tried to catch her breath.

She heard, during that little time, the zip of pants, and Rachel wiggled around a little as she pulled her jeans down to her knees. “Do you think you can go again, sweetie?” Rachel asked, lifting her head up and tracing little lines along Victoria’s slit almost lovingly.  
Victoria had to think about that for a bit, but the sensation radiating between her legs seemed to indicate yes. “Yeah, I think so.”  
Another smile broke out on Rachel’s lips. “Good. Do you think . . . ahm, yeah, that you could play with your boobs a little while I eat you out? It helps me.”  
Victoria’s head cocked a little to the side, but she complied nonetheless, kneading her breasts between her large hands, pinching her nipples after a few seconds. This seemed to do just the trick for Rachel, though, and as she lowered her lips back down to Victoria’s drooling sex, Victoria recognized a familiar shiver and moan as Rachel’s fingers found her own clit and began to rub gently.

“You’re amazing,” Victoria let out, amazed at everything that was happening. What she did not quite expect or understand at the time was the mischievous look she got in response, just the flash of Rachel’s eyes that seemed to say ‘I know.’  
And then she was bathed in the heat of Rachel’s tongue again, and the thought vanished.


	2. A Rewarding Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world in which Chloe Price and Max Caulfield's circumstances are switched, Chloe Price returns to Arcadia to attend Blackwell academy. Her outgoing nature, brilliant mind, and powerful sexuality make her an instant icon of the Blackwell campus. Although she remains taunting and coy, Chloe Price is quite certain that she wants to make a prize of the queen bee of campus, Victoria Chase. What could stand in the way of the two most popular girls at school together?

_This story is based in a thought experiment alternate reality I conceived of at some odd hour on Tumblr. You can read about it[here, on my blog](http://meditatemoremedicateless.tumblr.com/post/131334810384/but-imagine-it-was-all-the-other-way-around-max), if it interests you. If you're just here for this story, however, read on._

The first time that Chloe had a morning off of swim practice created a rather wonderful opportunity. Getting up at 5:30 did not lend itself well to social interaction outside of breakfast, and Chloe, despite her charisma, did not think she could ever win over Victoria Chase so long as she was surrounded by her posse, nevermind the potential presence of the whole Vortex Club. But the showers were an entirely different ordeal. Everyone was in and out at their leisure, and not even Victoria brought around her framework of social controls there.  
As Chloe turned off the water to her shower, she heard the door open for the shower room, thinking little of it. She took her towel down from the wall between the showers and began to dry. However, she found the process interrupted as whoever entered began to sing, which in itself might have meant nothing, except that she clearly registered the voice as one Victoria Chase.

Chloe stepped towards the shower curtain, pushing it open a little so that she could see into the open space. Victoria stood in front of one of the many sinks, several thin tubes of makeup laid out from what appeared to be a small violet bag, gently mouthing the words to a pop song that Chloe never would have pegged as coming from the lips of such a pretentious girl. Surely, once you accumulated a certain amount of wealth and prestige, you had to forego singing Taylor Swift in public? If you didn't, what was to separate you from the plebeians?  
Finishing drying her hair, Chloe wrapped her towel around her waist, pulled open the curtain, and waltzed out of the shower, heading over to the sink to splash water on her face. Victoria immediately stuttered as Chloe came into view, nude from the waist up and still largely wet from the shower, green-blonde hair slicked back unceremoniously to leave more attention for her glistening, muscled torso and arms.

Victoria cut off her song, continuing to apply mascara, but seeming desperate to stay casual, as if the end of the song were not at all caused by what she had seen but instead purely based on the circumstances. "Hey there, Price. Shouldn't you be at swim right now, mutilating your hair a little more?"  
Chloe smirked, placing a hand on the sink and turning towards the better-clothed blonde, leaning on that hand. "Nah, I got off today. Shouldn't you be, you know, actually showering?"  
Victoria made an effort to ignore her snarky tone. "I try to avoid the crowd - it gets a little cramp in here for my tastes. I shower at night. And I stay decent while I'm at it," she said, finally having a reason to give a pointed glance over to Chloe, but not quite managing to keep her eyes from lingering. Chloe had no idea why she insisted on this form of tension, but she couldn't pretend that she didn't find it the least bit fun.

"Yeah, well," Chloe said, tugging at her towel a little so it came loose, though she still held it much in the same position. All that came revealed were her thighs, but she watched Victoria's routine pause, and for a second it looked like she forgot to breath. Chloe lifted the end of the towel up towards her face, rubbing it dry over a few seconds. Then she re-wrapped the towel around herself, making sure to manage some level of decency by turning around as she did so, leaving Victoria a momentary, clear shot of her ass. "I've never been very good at being decent."  
Chloe strutted past Victoria, though she paused to give her a look in the mirror before continuing on towards the door. "Good to know we could have been showering at the same time all along, though."

Chloe got the last words, because after that, she was out the door.

* * *

Chloe had not expected follow-up from Victoria. She had only meant to weaken her walls a little, not to bring them crashing down. So, one day in the early morning as she took a pre-swim rinse, she was a little surprised to hear someone else enter the shower room so early and enter one of the showers. If it were anyone, though, it must have been Kate Marsh, as no one else was ever interested in getting up too soon before classes, nevermind four or so hours before classes. So, as Chloe finished brushing her teeth at the center sink, you might imagine her surprise as the shower curtain behind her was swiped open, and she saw the reflection of Victoria Chase in full view, water flowing down her back, arms covered in tiny rivulets of hot water.  
Chloe put down her tooth brush, and took a moment to wash her mouth out with water before looking back up at the reflection.

"I see we've started showering at the same time. How auspicious, huh?" Victoria asked, a certain note on her voice that she typically reserved for people she wanted to control - almost exclusively targets of vengeance, or that hot photography teacher she was always up on.  
That provoked Chloe to turn, and openly allow her eyes to trail over Victoria's body. Hair pushed back from cleaning, even neater than the tight formation she kept it in all the time. Freckles that she must cover up with foundation before she even stepped outside her room in the morning. A long neck that flowed into her collarbone. Larger biceps and thighs and breasts than Chloe had anticipated, as her clothes tended to be too thick or too . . . skirt-y to reveal these things. Broad shoulders and big hands. Honestly, the girl was build like a swimmer too, and for a moment Chloe regretted that she hadn't gotten to spend the semester seeing Victoria in a swim suit.

But this alternative . . . she could live with.

Chloe stepped forward almost timidly, ending just a few feet from the entrance to Victoria's shower. Then slowly, as deliberately as she could, Chloe pulled down the zipper of her wet suit and peeled it off of her, tossing it over the same wall that had separated her and the other girl's showers a moment ago.  
"Are you here to seduce me now, Tori?"  
Victoria offered a hand out of the shower, palm up. "I'm here to fuck you and to put an end to your little games, Price. You okay with that?"  
The smirk crept back onto the swimmer's face. "Yeah, I think so," she said, though her confident tone contradicted the uncertainty of her words themselves, and reached forward, wrapping her left hand around Victoria's wrist, and pushing her back along with her steps towards the wall of the shower. Her lips put an end to all uncertainty as they met Victoria's, as the two girls melted into a powerful kiss, and Victoria became glad for the warmth of the tile behind her as she felt Chloe's all over her.

Chloe took a breath after their first kiss, and wrapped her free arm around Victoria's waist, the other keeping the girl's wrist pinned against the wall, but Victoria turned her head towards the shower curtain. "Get that, will you?" Victoria asked.  
Chloe dropped her wrist, reached out, and pulled the curtain closed.

* * *

Victoria was on the edge of orgasm and she had nowhere to put her hands. If Chloe's hair wasn't wet, it would probably be a decent length to grab onto, but as it was she was pretty sure she'd just end up tearing out the chemically damaged tufts before she even climaxed. Instead, Victoria was left with one hand grasping the shoulder of the wall dividing her and an empty shower, and the other twisted around her back, holding her own leg to hold herself steady. Price sat on her knees, her left hand pumping two fingers rapidly in and out of her sex, the slight curve in the knuckles of her fingers adding to the sensation of her fingers wrapped around Victoria's legs, flying up and down along the cum-slicked hood of her labia. Thanks to all of the activity, Chloe could do little more with her mouth than place gentle or not-so-gentle kisses to Victoria's legs, butt, and the base of her spine, but her partner barely even noticed, mostly trying to focus on keeping her moaning under control, under the hiss of the shower head. And she was failing, releasing the incoherent, begging babbling as she waited for release.

She froze when they heard the shower room door open, and Chloe's fingers slid gently out of her body as they listened intently at the intruder. Their feet padded softly across the tile, and a moment later the faucet started, and they began to brush their teeth.  
Not satisfied with her work just yet, Chloe quietly stood up from her knees, hand having slid from Tori's clit to her hips, using that to steer her around to face Chloe again, and their lips met again, Victoria's teeth sinking into Chloe's lower lip as their kiss came to a close. As it did however, she felt the gentle stroke of Chloe's cum-soaked fingers along her vulva again; her gasp was cut off as Chloe's other hand came clasped over her mouth.  
Chloe gave Victoria's dilated, wide eyes a keen look before continuing, making sure everything was still okay considering the circumstances, and she was glad to see and feel the nod against her fingers, along with the tip of Victoria's tongue as it slid across her fingers.

Chloe's fingers pressed inside of Victoria again, and she only took a few seconds to find her rhythm again, thrusting them inside her fast and consistently enough that she quickly felt her reward as Victoria's body tensed again, and she felt the need to press her hand against Victoria's mouth again. Her face drooped as far as she could make it, managing to slide her tongue across the soft flesh of Victoria's breast before dragging her tongue around and across her firm, pink nipple, bringing it into a kiss almost lovingly before beginning to suck on it intently. Victoria finally found some use for one of her hands, and brought her other breast up to be more accessible to Chloe, using her other hand to bring Chloe from one to the other, a stifled moan against her large hands as her lips and tongue and fingers played with her. Chloe could feel the tension in her legs as the other blonde began to spasm a little, back to the edge, almost as if she were fighting against it, pushing it until it became stronger. 

The person at the sink seemed to give pause, and the familiar voice of Kate Marsh emanated from beyond the curtain. It was curious, a little weirded out, but also playful: "Do I hear . . . sinning?"

As Chloe felt her lover's climax crest, she dropped her hand from her mouth and fell back to her knees, using that spare hand to lift up her leg over her shoulder and bury her face in the warm valley of her thighs. As her tongue slid along the blonde's spasming pussy and flattened out to encompass her clit, Victoria let out a rash, uncontrolled cry, "Oh my god, yeah, yes," before her own hand found its way to her mouth.  
Chloe grinned, pausing before taking another lick of Victoria's warm cum, and a snicker came from outside the shower. "All right, don't mind me - I'll be out in a few seconds."  
And Victoria's cover was already ruined, so she just held a hand behind Chloe's neck now, holding her close as she licked and sucked at her partner's slit, and Victoria continued to moan into her hand as she came down from her orgasm.

Chloe let Victoria's leg down and stood back up, wrapping her arms around the smaller blonde's shoulders just as Kate left the shower room, having completed a hasty teeth-brushing before leaving with no further ado.  
"You stupid bitch - now people will know!" Victoria seethed, holding Chloe back from kissing her.

But the same, almost goofy grin remained on Chloe's face. "Yeah, they will. They'll know the hottest girls in school fucked. And they'll want us even worse now, because they'll always have the other one to compete against. They'll try so hard . . . you like it when people try hard to impress you, right?"  
Victoria stared down at Chloe's lips, a large diversion from her eyes so close as they were. A smile slowly began to pull at her mouth again. Somehow, even when she felt bested by Chloe in some way, she didn't feel like she was losing any power. She just felt like she was ruling, playing a game, and enjoying herself. Really enjoying herself.  
Victoria let go of the hand that resisted Chloe's press forward on her stomach, and instead wrapped it around the swimmer's waist, pulling her into a tight kiss, sinking into the sensuality of it while still glad that shower water diluted the taste of her own cum so much. When she took steps forward to the other side of the shower, pushing Chloe up against the wall next to her own swim suit, the girl with green-blonde hair complied easily, and a look of almost relaxation fell on her face as Victoria crouched in front of her, and pulled one of Chloe's powerful legs over her shoulder.

"I'm going to be late for swim," Chloe said plainly, not even holding a threat of protest.  
"Mmmhmm," Victoria said, tilting her head and sliding forward as well as she could, until she could plant a kiss on Chloe's soft lips, letting the tip of her tongue splay them apart in a slow, sensual kiss.  
"Mm, okay," Chloe said, as if that resolved the manner.   
As Victoria began to take longer and deeper strokes with her tongue, she tilted her head further back so that the licks were more and more involved with Chloe's pussy, and the heat of it rapidly escalated for Chloe. Her eyes remained closed, and she did not realize Victoria's arm wrapped around her thigh served an additional function until her middle finger began to rub tight, wonderful circles over her clit.  
She let a long moan escape her lips in appreciation, more vocally guiding than Victoria, and less afraid of being revealed. "That's . . . really good. You're really good at that. Mmhmm. Yeah."

Now it was Victoria's turn to smirk. She took the briefest break to admit, "I had a great teacher," before continuing Chloe's descent into pleasure.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read both chapters of "Life is Smut", please tell me which piece you find to be superior in a comment. All I need is the title, no real explanation. I'm just trying to get the hang of this style.


	3. Three a Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has a very special photo shoot with Chloe and Rachel in Victoria's house. In return for the use of her house, Victoria gets some pictures from the shoot.

_Inspired bybedmint‘s “[Longing for a Touch”](http://bedmint.tumblr.com/post/128368990115/chasefield-request-victoria-masturbates-to-the)_

 

“Yeah, we don’t have any beds as large as you asked, but I’ve got a queen in mine if that’ll do.”

Max entered Victoria’s house first, followed closely by Chloe and Rachel, the four of them greatly clashing in attire. Victoria was dressed rather typically but a little less formally, simply adopting a pale yellow button-up and slacks with a simple gold necklace in place of her trademark pearls. Max wore something from her endless procession of band t-shirts with a hoddie, and had both her bag on as well as an expensive camera holster, a single tripod in hand. Chloe wore a tank top and, at Max’s request, the shortest shorts she owned, which were nothing close to the booty shorts Rachel wore, along with a too-short, loose shirt designed to bare her midriff.

As soon as they entered Victoria’s living room, though, Max paused. “Well . . . huh. A queen might do but there’s an awful lot of floor space in here, if we just moved some of the furniture.” She quickly appraised the room other than couches, which were formed into an almost-circle around two coffee tables. Across the room from her, near what appeared to be an open, central kitchen, a whole goddamn grand piano had been fit, whereas Max could not spot a TV anywhere in the room. Of course, the Chases were so pretentious they couldn’t even admit to liking  _Mad Men_  or  _House of Cards_  or whatever in such a public environment.

Victoria looked shocked, eyeing her own furniture. “But . . . what? Don’t you want a bed? This hardly seems the place.”  
Max shrugged, and Chloe turned to Rachel to give her a grin at Victoria’s discomfort, and they started to inspect the space together while Max and Victoria worked stuff out.  
Max elaborated, “White carpet, moveable furniture, a dark grand piano, plenty of space - I’m guessing these lights have analog control somewhere, right?” Max gestured up at the high ceiling, where little ridges hid the lights that surrounded the room, currently at a very high brightness. “I mean, no one’s coming to check on the house today, right? It’s just you?”

Victoria took a moment to think, although she already knew the answers to the actual questions posed. “Yeah, I mean, it’s just me. I just didn’t expect it in . . . such an open place I guess. This is fine, though, just be careful with the furniture - I don’t think any of you can afford to replace it.”

“Hey, you never know,” Chloe commented, striding over to the large couch that had its back to the grand piano near the center of the room, standing across from Rachel as they prepared to drag it, “maybe after this shoot we could.”  
Victoria rolled her eyes. “I don’t think this is going to get that sort of attention - and, actually, it better not. Just . . . just let me know when you’re done.” She cringed at the verb, but made to exit the room. “I’ll just be in my room watching Netflix.”  
Rachel waved to her before crouching down to get her hands under the couch, “See ya later, Vicky.”

* * *

 

Once all the furniture had been moved to the edges of the room, just a large carpeted space was left in the center, and Max kept a seat nearby to pull out and set up her different equipment - in essence, her Polaroid, her modern digital camera, and a place to drop her bag and polaroids as they printed out.

Chloe and Rachel, or at least Chloe, a little less sure what to do now, looked to Max for guidance once everything was set up. Which was to say, they were looking for Max to make stuff up, as this wasn’t exactly her area of expertise just yet. Not with a couple. “So, to start out with, I don’t think we need to bother with your shirts, just toss ‘em off and we’ll start from there. Now, it’s about how you relate physically, so don’t focus on being porny or anything - just, you know, kiss, get into it, and try to ignore me. I’ll let you know if there’s a shot I need to capture.”

Rachel nodded, peeling off her shirt immediately and tossing it off to the side, Chloe’s a moment later, leaving them in Max’s specifically-requested sports bras and shorts. Rachel reached out first, taking Chloe’s hand into her own, and lacing their fingers together as they turned to face each other, trying to help Chloe take her mind off of Max’s presence. She reached up to her girlfriend’s face with her other hand, dragging the back of a finger down her cheek, helping disrupt her vision of Max in the process. “Come here, you,” she beckoned, and stood up on her toes to bring her close to Chloe’s face.  
Smiling, Chloe leaned down the remaining inch and pressed her lips against Rachel’s in a long first kiss, wrapping her spare arm around the tiny blonde’s waist as if she could pull her up. Rachel’s body was always so warm, and it helped Chloe get rid of the clamminess of her own to have her as close as possible, just swaying in shy, but firm kisses at first.

You couldn’t even hear the clicks of Max’s camera, and, luckily, unlike her polaroid, there was no need to have the flash on. She took few pictures at first, but when Chloe reached down, grabbing both of Rachel’s thighs who, almost as if practiced, jumped into Chloe’s arms and wrapped her legs around her waist, the definition in the muscles underneath their tattoos caught Max’s attention, and she captured the motion as well as the resulting passionate kisses with that as a focus. She moved in a semicircle around the two, capturing Chloe’s colorful tattoo’d arm as well as Rachel’s flat, snaking dragon down her leg.  
Chloe could only hold the position for so long, though, before she crouched down a little, dropping Rachel into her lap with her girlfriend’s legs still wrapped around her waist, letting the weight of the girl fall onto her. She held her close, and Chloe let her kisses drift away from Rachel’s lips to her jaw, pushing back her hair back to leave a trail of kisses down her neck for a moment before Rachel leaned forward, so that Chloe was forced to steady herself with her arms. Rachel’s small, soft hands came to Chloe’s cheeks, and as she pulled forward she brought Chloe’s lips back to her own, turning her head a little so when their lips met, their tongues met for a brief moment before, and Rachel could leave a playful bite on Chloe’s lower lip before they broke apart.

Smirking, Chloe lifted one hand from the floor and let her fingertips glide over the outside of Rachel’s warm, golden thighs, before settling her wide hand over her girlfriend’s butt and pulling her closer, so Rachel could not lean forward quite so much. Rachel gave a little chuckle in response, but quickly gave up the slow path and just pushed Chloe all the way to the floor, keeping her straddled but sitting up straight for a moment before following her down. She reached behind her back and unclasped the bra, taking a moment to dangle it out a moment for Max’s, who stood behind her at this point, benefit. Then, she tossed it off to the side before planting a line of kisses from Chloe’s collarbone up along her throat, just outside her jaw, and ending with a playful kiss to Chloe’s ear, which produced a tickled laugh, before Chloe rolled over to envelop Rachel in more passionate kisses, quickly turning less playful as her body rocked a little in the kisses.  
Max watched this with greater interest, quickly noticing her own fondness for the two girls’ tattoos when they were clearly visible and interacting. Now, as Chloe held herself just off of Rachel’s body, the length of her tattoo seemed to flow across her shoulders down her muscled back, leading nicely to the similar L-curve in Rachel’s leg, like it were one coherent piece separated by the expanse of Chloe’s back. Max really liked her back . . . but tried to keep the tattoos framed while they were still displayed so nicely together.

Chloe planted many kiss all over Rachel’s skin as she pushed herself down the blonde girl’s body, ending with a wide line of them just above Rachel’s waistline before standing up on her knees, unbuttoning Rachel’s shorts and pulling the zipper down by pulling them to either side, leaning down to kiss down Rachel’s navel in the process. She ended with a few too many kisses above the fur of her vulva before sitting back up enough to pull her shorts and panties down . . . or up as the case may be, as Rachel lifted her legs to facilitate it. Once they were free of Rachel, Chloe tossed the shorts off to the side after her bra, quick to lean down again to litter her girlfriend’s thighs with more soft and not-so-soft kisses, taking a moment to bite the muscle of her inner thigh before trailing up again, across her navel, across the sharp v-curve of her hip bones, up her belly. With a long lick between her breasts and a final, long kiss to her neck, Chloe returned to Rachel’s lips, soft and slow and sweet in response to her girlfriend’s relaxation.

Then, Chloe sat up a little bit again, turning towards the photographer. “It doesn’t have to be all sex, right?  
Max shook her head, and replied, “No,” taking a temporary pause in the pictures as Chloe addressed her directly.

Chloe nodded, and looked back to her girlfriend’s hazel eyes and content smile. She looked excited. “Roll over, sweetie? I wanna give you a back rub.”

Max smiled at this suggestion, and with a quick nod, Rachel turned over underneath Chloe’s legs, letting her back relax but turning her head to the side so that Max could still capture her face. Chloe pulled herself up a little, so that her legs essentially wrapped around Rachel’s ass, but, to Max’s own glee, still highlighted it in its own way. Max loved her girlfriend’s ass, honestly . . . between her and Chloe, there wasn’t a lot going on, but Rachel . . . hmm.

Rachel let out a sigh almost as soon as Chloe’s strong hands began to work, tight muscles always ready for Chloe’s touch, and the sigh turned to a groan as Chloe worked further down her back, which, while not producing the most aesthetic face, produced a look of sheer glee from Chloe, and Max took the opportunity to catch the blue-haired punk’s face before she leaned down, planting a kiss at the top of Rachel’s back before continuing her work.  
Within a few minutes, she had worked down the blonde’s spine, producing appreciative commentary in groans and instructions all the while, and after a little bit, Max paused the photo taking again to appreciate Chloe’s movements with her own eyes.

At least, until Chloe passed the small of Rachel’s back, and essentially began playing with her butt, which prompted tickled giggles from Rachel and sympathetic ones from Max. Still, Rachel hummed appreciatively as Chloe leaned down to plant a kiss on the base of her spine, and climbed back up to plant kisses along every notch of her spine, with Max snapping pictures all along the way, trying to capture the specks of care from all angles.  
Chloe dragged her nails, or what remained of them, down Rachel’s back, leaving pink lines for remnants before she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s abdomen, and essentially dropped on her, laying her cheek to her girlfriend’s neck.  
They remained that way, content, for some time before Chloe dragged herself back a little, and planted a few more small kisses on Rachel’s back while one hand rose back to her hips, and the other drew lines on the back of Rachel’s thighs. Max barely identified the transition from sight, but as Rachel let out a sigh, she noticed that Chloe had slipped a hand between Rachel’s thighs and begun to curl her finger against her clit, gently, gently. But still, she seemed mostly to focus on the kisses at the top of Rachel’s back, both easing into things as Rachel curved her back to raise her ass and give Chloe better access.

Max was glad they started with Rachel, as she was much more used to being a model than Chloe, and Max got the opportunity to lay down to take a few shots of Rachel’s face as the punk coaxed sighs and loan groans and lip-biting from the model, who shot Max a good-natured wink when she saw her getting into position, but otherwise tried to ignore her.  
When Chloe brought her thumb down to splay open the lips of her girlfriend’s labia, she was pleased to find her soaked, and began to work the fluid down to Rachel’s clit to increase the speed of her rubbing, finally having the freedom to draw small circles over the flesh of her clit. Still, like Chloe, Rachel was only content to be the sole receiver for so long, and dragged herself forward a small distance so that she could twist around and look up at Chloe.  
Chloe grinned, and unhooked her bra, almost handing it off to Max but, after a second of thought, pretty sure that would only grant her some form of admonishment, and tossed it off somewhere. Rachel sat up as well as she could, placing a hand on Chloe’s waist and pulling her forward, slipping the flat of her tongue over her breast, ending with a tiny, chaste kiss to the nipple before taking a moment to look up at Chloe, her tongue sliding back and forth over the sensitive spot. Rachel ended with a smile.

Max breathed audibly, and the two girls on the floor broke their glances for a moment to look over at their seemingly resigned lover. “No, no, just keep going, I’m good,” Max said, finally taking a step back and beginning to attach the camera to the tripod.

“Here, come on, let’s get these off,” Rachel said, tugging on Chloe’s shorts, and Chloe nodded, scratching her head in the meantime. The blonde dragged herself out from under the bluenette, sat up onto her knees, and pulled out the button, leaning up to kiss Chloe again while unzipping her shorts. She only managed to drag them as far down as her knees before becoming distracted, though, and her fingers dragged up along the insides of Chloe’s thighs before her middle finger dragged a firm line along Chloe’s slit, and Chloe exhaled at the touch. She was often wettest during and immediately after giving, and it showed, as they frequently needed simultaneous pleasure for her to get off.  
Chloe scooted forward a little on her knees, bringing Rachel into another, wetter kiss before her hand returned to Rachel’s open legs, and she returned to her wonderful circles over Rachel’s clit.  
“Here, baby, here,” Chloe said, using her remaining hand to guide Rachel’s now, inducing wider and less repetitive movements, stimulating her vulva as broadly as possible, and once Rachel got it, she returned the hand to the side of Rachel’s face, holding them in their frenzy of kissing and biting and occasionally laughing, though the laughter became laced with sexual energy and frequently dipped into a moan before the end.

Max bit her lip as she watched, rotating her hips a little as she worked to frame the shots, appreciating the closeness of her models, of the sounds they mewled, of how they kissed and bit their own lips and looked into each other’s eyes between kisses. She thought about laying down and letting Chloe ride her face while she attended to Rachel but . . . but, no, she still had shots to take. And these were good ones.  
Chloe’s hand fell from Rachel’s neck to her back, her arm draped over her girlfriend’s shoulder, and dragged her nails up the blonde’s neck. She began to make circles with many fingers at once all over Rachel’s pussy, and as her nails reached the height of Rachel’s spine, she slipped two fingers inside of her and made small, shallow thrusts before pumping them deep inside to her knuckles, appreciative of her slick receptivity. She tried to maintain the small circles with her thumb, but her dexterity waned while the rocking of her hips became more regular in response to Rachel’s touch. Rachel had finally found her sweetest spot and begun to rub back and forth over it rapidly, and as Chloe began to moan in her ear, she only increased her speed. “Fuck yeah; Rache . . . yeah. Uh huh, yeah, like that, please, mmm” and Chloe began to plant big, firm kisses on Rachel’s neck, eventually biting the tendon of her neck as she realized how much noise she was beginning to let out.  
Tremors appeared in Chloe’s legs, and soon she had to lower herself closer to the ground, though she kept pumping her fingers in Rachel’s sex all the way, though she’d lost the focus to keep her fingers curled against her g-spot. It didn’t matter, though, because as the tremors appeared, she began to moan aloud again, “Uh huh, yeah . . . Rachel? Rachel . . .” and her thighs squeezed closed, though Rachel continued to work her fingers in a line as Chloe climaxed, works turning into nothing but wild moans through her orgasm.

“Rachel, could you take her to the piano bench and eat her out, please?” Max’s voice was lower, huskier than normal, and Rachel recognized it as distinctly . . . unprofessional. Which only encouraged her, as she helped Chloe stand and led her over to the bench, turning her around and sitting her down before dropping to her knees, lifting Chloe’s legs over her shoulders before burying her face between them, taking a broad lick of Chloe’s fresh cum while Chloe’s moaning turned high pitched and almost whiny.  
Max took a moment to adjust her tripod to take the shots, Chloe leaning back onto the piano’s body (the keys were covered, don’t fret) with a hand knotted in Rachel’s hair while she lapped up her cum and brought her clit into a delicate series of kisses. Max managed to take a few shots before she found her camera-steadying hand drifting away from the camera, instead reaching down into her pants, managing to reach the top of her vulva just well enough to draw clumsy lines up and down near her clit.

Once Chloe started to finally come down enough and begin her ascent towards a new orgasm, though, she opened her eyes and noticed her other girlfriend’s distracted state. “Awww, Maxie, do we need to take care of you, too? Getting hard to . . . focus?” - her ‘focus’ was somewhat delayed as Rachel lowered her head to focus licking on the lips of her pussy while bringing a hand around to rub her clit at the same time. The break in Chloe’s voice seemed to bring Rachel a great degree of satisfaction, as a smile appeared in her eyes.  
“Not yet . . . just cum for me, okay Chlo? Me and the camera.”

“Hey, and me,” Rachel said in a small break, but Chloe was just focusing on biting her own lip to suppress the sound. She was failing, as her fingers gripped in Rachel’s hair tugged in excited as a long groan escaped her lips, and she began to rock her hips to encourage Rachel’s earnest tongue in her pussy. And they were all soon rewarded as Chloe arched her back, the leg not being constrained by Rachel’s arm nearly wrapping around the back of her neck as she reached her orgasm, forcing Rachel to stop eating her out and just rub, the taste and scent of her cum still close at hand. When Chloe’s spasming finally subsided to allow Rachel to continue licking, Max finally abandoned the camera altogether, using her camera hand to cover her mouth while her other returned to rubbing her clit.

“Okay, Max,” Chloe started up with an admonishing tone, Rachel finally sitting back enough to give her some space. “Time to put down the camera and fuck your girlfriend’s, okay?”  
Max nodded in agreement, her face already flushed with excitement. Rachel turned around and leaned back against Chloe, using her legs like the arm rests of a throne while they watched Max withdraw her hand and unbutton her pants. The girl could not strip sexily for shit, but they were pleased nonetheless when she approached them finally, nude, and Rachel could smell her cum from her position.

Rachel crawled forward from her position, and rolled over. “Here, Chloe, come eat me out already.” Chloe gladly dropped from the piano chair down to her knees, then leaned forward and stretched out, kissing up Rachel’s thighs before planting a kiss around her clit and sucking gently.  
Rachel pointed to her large, pink fingers with a hand, “K . . . now, sweetie, come give me a kiss.”  
Max gave her slight smile and fell to her knees, leaning down to kiss Rachel upside down. Rachel reached up to place her fingers on the back of Max’s neck, holding them into a long kiss. When they broke, Rachel gave a bit of a giggle, which was shut down into a moan through gritted teeth. “Not what I meant, love . . . but that was nice.”  
“How about this?” Max asked, and swung a leg over Rachel’s torso, letting Rachel lean up and place her first wet kiss to Max’s vulva.  
“Perfect,” she replied, and began licking, mixing hers and Chloe’s cum in her mouth.

This continued on for minutes, each moaning appreciatively in response to the others (Chloe would cum just from observing if she had the physical capacity), but Rachel was already so worked up, and soon her thighs were wrapped around Chloe’s shoulders, hunching back and forth rapidly while she sucked her clit and pumped fingers inside of her. Soon, she was too busy moaning to keep licking Max’s slit, just continuing with writing abandon to her clit with her middle finger.  
“Oooooh gooood,” were her only words as her spine finally arched, helping Chloe’s fingers place pleasurable pressure against her g-spot as she finally came, and in the cumming she managed to return to Max’s pussy, licking feverishly while her girlfriend groaned in appreciation.

When Rachel’s legs finally released her, Chloe sat up onto her knees and then to her feet, but Max seemed not to notice as she strode away from the other two, her eyes closed and one hand in Rachel’s hair, the other helping steady her against the floor. Fuck, Rachel loved having her hair pulled . . . she loved being able to feel her partners as they came close. She loved knowing that they wanted more, wanted her more - especially Max, whose only directions tended to come from her body instead of her mouth.

“Smile,” Chloe said, crouching down, and then a flash appeared.  
Max’s eyes snapped open, and she noticed Chloe on one knee, leveling a shot at Max’s face, and the photo printing out of the front of her polaroid. “Oh, fuck you,” she said, but Chloe just smiled coyly as she waved the fresh photograph, before setting it and the camera back down.  
Chloe walked forward on her knees until they were nearly on Rachel’s hair, then leaned forward to hold Max into a kiss. And that was as much as Max could take, because as Chloe’s lips and her melted together, her cum melted all over Rachel’s delighted tongue, and her hands knotted in Chloe’s hair, and she bit hard on Chloe’s lip, nearly abandoning the pretense of a kiss.  
It was silent except for her ragged breathing afterwards, but Chloe enjoyed the look in Max’s blue eyes as she sat back from Rachel’s greedy mouth, and took stock of her girlfriends.

“Those photos are really expensive, Chloe, for stuff like that.”  
Chloe’s head cocked to the side. “Yeah? How much?”  
Max was grumpy. “Like three a photo.”

* * *

 

Monday, after classes, Max knocked on Victoria’s door, an orange flashdrive in her hand. When Victoria opened up, Max was quick to respond, offering the flashdrive inside. “Here’s some photos for you, Tori. I hope they suffice as payment.”  
Victoria looked down at the flash drive, and a bit of a pout formed on her face. “Oh, just files? I was hoping for a Polaroid . . . but I guess that’d have been a pretty expensive shoot.”  
Max’s eyebrows shot up in a surprised, but quiet expression for quite some time.  
“What?” Victoria asked.

“I’ve got just one polaroid, if you want it.”  
“Yes, please, I’d prefer that.”

Max slipped the flash drive in her pocket. “I’ll be right back,” she said, and returned to her dorm.

About a minute later, Max managed to knock twice before Victoria’s door swung open. Now she offered the polaroid - of her mounted on Rachel Amber’s face, face twisted as she drew close to orgasm, hand clenched in Rachel’s golden hair.  
Victoria swallowed slowly and audibly. “Uh. Yeah. This’ll do.”

She immediately swung the door closed in Max’s face, not even looking up from the photograph.


	4. Dungeons are Strange: The Hours Before Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an extended scene from my d&d + LiS fiction: Dungeons are Strange, which features a lot of violence, as well as a more badass version of literally everyone. This is, thus, completely outside of my loose canon-esque Life is Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Chloe has a metal prosthetic right arm with fully functional digits  
> \- Almost all of Chloe's body is covered in tattoos  
> \- Victoria is bigender and uses they/them pronouns  
> \- Kate is a sorceress, Victoria is a paladin, and Chloe is a bloodrager  
> \- Chloe is 6'3" and ripped as shit, Victoria is 6'1" and less so, Kate is still 5'4" and a soft bunny of a human.

_Chasepricemarsh smut (Victoria x Chloe x Kate)_   
_Extended scene from[Dungeons are Strange: The Quiet Observer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4868768?view_full_work=true) (chapter 5)_

Hours later, Kate was awoken by a muffled knock on one of the doors on the upstairs. She recognized this signal. A moment later, the door next to hers opened, and she knew Victoria entered Chloe’s room. There was silence for a while, but Kate blinked, focusing to become awake, anticipation gripping her. For some reason, the expectant feeling that came to her when she heard those two made her shiver, and she wrapped herself tightly in her blanket, but she made no effort to fall asleep. She wanted to hear what came next.  
And she was rewarded. After a few minutes, she could hear Victoria’s breaths become heavy, permeating the wall between them. The feeling in her spine crawled out, around her torso and down her legs. Her mind drifted from her room to the one next door. As hateful as they acted during the day, Kate could not tell if they expressed their true feelings down there or up here. But for now, she hear tenderness and aggression. Quiet insults drifted from Victoria’s mouth upon occasion, but those began to disappear as her breathing became more labored.

Kate imagined that she could feel Chloe’s touch, too. She imagined that it was her legs splayed out, while the blue haired beauty sat on her knees, making her warm, making her moan. It was Chloe’s hands that pushed her legs apart, not hers. It was Chloe’s kisses that created hot spots over her navel, not her own timid fingers. It was Chloe’s tongue between her legs, not her own gentle stroking. She never felt closer to Victoria, as distant as the two were, than when she imagined that Chloe’s pleasured them both in the deep on the night.  
The insults were gone, and the breathing became like an engine that propelled Kate’s fingers on and on in small circles, wetness coating her vulva as her own breathing became labored.  
Then, a new name came from Victoria for Chloe, and it came softly, “Oh, babe,” Kate heard from the pleading voice. And as much as she liked to imagine herself as Victoria in this scenario, something about that name pleased her. She wished Victoria could talk to her like that in the night. She wished she could transform vile insults into beckoning warmth as the blonde’s cum coated her tongue. As lost as she was in her fantasy, she barely even noticed as she pressed her fingers inside of her, a small gasp escaping her lips.  
Luckily, no one else seemed to hear. A few seconds later, Victoria’s breathing became even more muffled, and she knew their mouth was being covered. Victoria was coming close. Kate’s fingers sped back and forth like the tiny vibrations of a violin, and she began to rock her hips against her fingers as she felt them inside. To pleasure Victoria, to feel Chloe’s lips around her clitoris … these desires drove her on, further and further, but she did not have the preparation of a careful hand like Victoria did. As Victoria’s stifled moans filled the room next to her, Kate’s legs tensed to the point they almost hurt, and she felt herself, Chloe, her imagination and herself together, deep inside of her while her rapidly moving fingers spread heat through her flushed body. Her breaths almost sounded panicked, as as the wave of release struck her, she rolled in her bed to stifle her cries.

Something was different, though. There was no further sound from the room next door for a second, and she hesitated, seeking the stimulus of her fantasies, wanting it to continue. Instead, a moment later, she only heard whispering.  
Then, there was a quiet knock on her door. She thought she must have imagined it, except that it came twice. Nervous, she wrapped herself in her sheets, stood, and approached the door.  
She did not have to open the door with her hands. When she willed it, it opened. On the other side of the doorway, she found the dark silhouettes of the two figures, tall and broad, and she recognized them.

“Kate?” came the first whisper, that of Chloe’s.

Kate was filled with nervousness. What if they had heard her? What would they say to her for eavesdropping, for how she had been treating them in her thoughts? She could not help her extraordinary senses, but she could help how she responded to them. She bit her lip. “I’m here,” she said quietly.

It was Chloe who responded again, “Was that you we just heard, love?” There was a strange tenderness in the way Chloe was talking. Kate realized, then, slowly, how defensive Chloe’s words normally - she had never realized they had much capacity for softness. Nevertheless, her face filled with heat, and she stared down at the feet of the two beautiful beings in front of her.  
“Yes … I’m sorry.”

Victoria’s words emerged now, and although they were less steady than Chloe’s, they were no less gentle: “Was it because of us? Can you … hear us?”

Kate nodded, but she realized they might not be able to see this. She took a moment before she could make her words confirm what she had just communicated. “Yes … I’m sorry. I heard you - I mean, I hear you often. And I just …”

There was a silence. Then, it was Victoria who spoke again, but this time, they took a step into Kate’s room. “Would you like us to join you, Kate?”

Both Kate and Chloe seemed to stare at Victoria, surprised. But, as they did this, Victoria’s posture changed - they removed their arms from their chest, raising one instead along the doorway and leaving the other to hang down by their leg. Their posture changed from tentative to open. “I … what? I don’t understand,” Kate replied, her brain seeming to shut off to ensure that she could not work it out.

Victoria took another step inside the room, their hips adopting an unusual sway. Kate’s nervousness became amplified twofold.  
“I mean … would you like Chloe and I to join you in bed, Katie? Would you like to Know us, and us to Know you?”

At first, Kate was silent as her anxiety peaked, but something about Victoria’s presence made it seem to fade away, melting down out of Kate’s chest until it seemed to vanish. Instead, it became replaced with something else. And Kate found herself taking a step forward. Her reply came with a breath, quiet but sharp, “Yes.”

As Victoria took the final step between them, Chloe stepped inside and slowly closed the door behind them, shutting it with practiced quietness. Victoria’s finger wrapped around the top of Kate’s blanket and tugged it gently. Kate released her hold of it, and Victoria’s fingers caught it before it fell, tossing it off to the side of the bed. Kate could detect the scent of fresh cum from Victoria, but she could not bring herself to reach out until she felt Victoria’s soft fingers on the side of her face.  
Kate leaned up then, up onto her toes, still not quite tall enough as Victoria was forced to lean down, wrapping their spare arm around Kate’s waist and pulling her close as their lips met. They were tentative at first, and Kate could feel Victoria’s surprise as Kate’s lips increased the passion of the moment, letting the hungry lust from before return to her. She was left a little dazed as their warm kiss broke, especially as the support of Victoria’s arm left her, but then she felt new, bigger, rougher hands on her hips. She turned with a little yelp as she looked up at Chloe.  
“Sssh, love,” Chloe chided, smiling, and ran a hand gently through Kate’s hair. Then, their lips came together and melted, and Kate was struck by the mixed sensations of Chloe’s lips and the sweet secretions on them. She wanted to taste them for herself.

She, slowly, descended to her knees in front of Victoria, her fingers gently stroking the length of their leg as she pressed her lips to their thighs, kissing softly. Victoria’s gentle smile increased, and a gentle groan escaped her lips, but then her fingers buried themselves in Kate’s hair, and she held her still for a little moment. Kate’s eyes turned up, cresting over the sculpted body of the paladin, who seemed to radiate a little light even in the darkness here.  
“No, no … not tonight, Katie. Let us take care of you. Tell us exactly what you want.”

It dawned on Kate, then, that her fantasies had been made flesh.  
Victoria crouched down, taking Kate’s hands in their own, and stood back up with the small girl, before guiding her back onto the bed, lying down beside her. The two turned on their sides to face each other, and Victoria brought a hand up to stroke Kate’s hair. As Chloe lay behind Kate, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her lips to the back of her neck, Kate could not believe how reality could emerge from dreams so quickly. Had they really been so receptive this whole time?  
Victoria closed the small distance between their faces finally, and Kate found herself wrapped in a languid dance of kisses with the tall blonde while Chloe drew loops and lines over her skin, making her shiver with the addition of kisses on her neck and shoulder and spine. Warmth and softness and sweetness seemed to enfold her between the two large warriors, nothing safer than where her lips met Victoria’s.

But, for all three of them, there was a lot less to work up to. As Kate and Victoria’s kiss broke, Kate leaned forward a little onto Victoria’s body to reach her ear, and whispered, “I want you to eat me like she did for you . . . please.”  
Victoria’s lips curled on one corner, and pulled in as they bit it. Their hand wandered down Kate’s abdomen, scratching down her navel before their fingertips splayed her lips apart, dragging their middle finger between the lips of their labia and bringing forth a fresh groan from her chest. As Victoria ground their finger against Kate’s sex, they leaned forward just enough to trap her lower lip between their teeth. Victoria maintained the bite until they pulled their hand back up towards their face, placing the tip of their tongue on their middle finger tip before placing the entire digit in their mouth, closing their eyes to savor the taste.  
Victoria slid down the bed while Kate rolled back onto her back, Chloe quick to pull herself up to replace Victoria’s lips with her own, and Kate wrapped an arm around her wide shoulders, savoring the taste along her tongue before she felt Victoria’s large, warm hands spreading her thighs apart, bringing gentle kisses from the sides of her knee up across her vulva, taking a moment to swipe their tongue over Kate’s clit for a first taste before continuing the trail up to her navel.

Chloe sat upon her knees, taking a moment to watch as Victoria’s shoulders reached the crook of Kate’s knees and they again splayed apart the lips of her slit, this time with the breadth of their tongue, eyes fixated on Kate’s face as it pinched with delight. A smile crossed both Chloe and Victoria’s faces, but Chloe just watched while removing the clasps that held her metal arm in place, finally placing it by Kate’s bedside. Kate’s hands drifted across her own body, one quick to pull Chloe back to her and the other kneading her own breast, largely for Victoria’s entertainment, as their eyes would flick back up to the sight every few seconds.  
Chloe’s tattoo’d arm wrapped around Kate’s torso, stabilizing her while the two kissed, though the actual kissing became more and more disordered as Kate would moan or bite or claw at Chloe’s back as she ground her hips against Victoria’s tongue, fast lines over her clit again and again from the tip of their finger. Soon, Kate could barely complete a kiss before giving way to another groan, so Chloe took the luxury of leaving her lips behind, kissing down the muscles of her neck before drawing circles with her tongue on Kate’s breasts, bringing them into her mouth in intense kisses. Kate felt what little existed of Chloe’s nails digging into her side as she finally climaxed again, forcing her thighs closed around Victoria’s head, though she somehow kept her lips locked over Kate’s clit the whole time.  
  
Chloe returned to Kate’s lips, sloppy though they were in the seconds following her orgasm, and the two shared a breathless moment before Kate felt her knees pushed back down to the side again.  
“oooh gooods,” she moaned as Victoria licked every drop they could from Kate’s labia, tongue taking a moment to curl in her creamy insides before pulling out, one long drag all the way over to her clit. But even as the sensitivity of cumming was apparent everywhere, from Chloe’s fingers on her sides to Victoria’s lips, sucking hard and fast on her clit, she knew it would not be long before she came again. Her moaning began to turn to cries of ectasy as Victoria’s greedy mouth seemed to fill her body with lines of pleasure radiating from her pussy, but Chloe’s lips were on hers again, letting her bite, hard, instead of letting her cries free. As she came again, she was overcome with the sensation of falling, unaware as Victoria’s hands held her thighs, spine arched against the point where their lips met her body.

She was breathless and dizzy in the aftermath, Victoria finally giving her a moment to recover as they sat a bit upright, planting tiny, warm, lingering kisses over her navel and stomach. Chloe unwound herself from Kate’s body, and reached a hand up to her lip, checking it for a moment.  
“Huh? What is it?” Kate asked, concerned, though giggling occasionally as Victoria found ticklish spots on her skin.  
Chloe, once satisfied with her inspection, leaned down and left a big kiss on Kate’s sweaty forehead, much of her hair plastered against her scalp and brow, though she now took the time to swipe it out of the way. “Thought I might have bled there for a second, but, no wound, no problem, love.”

Kate grinned a little at that, “Well, I guess I’d have to be a pretty powerful demon to make you bleed, huh?”  
Chloe’s eyebrow quirked, but then her lips fell into a smirk. “Or you could just cum a little harder next time, it looks like.”  
Victoria’s kisses had led themself up Kate’s body, and they now sat straddling Kate’s waist, watching the two with a triumphant, mischievous look.

Kate looked between the two, and now it was time for her eyebrows to crest up questioning. “Oh, do you two think this is done?” She reached out a little to where Chloe sat, bringing two fingers along the lips of her labia and taking a second to grind them against her clit.   
Chloe seemed surprised but rocked her hips in appreciation, awaiting instruction. “I’m not letting you two go, yet,” Kate said, placing her other hand on Victoria’s waist and pulling them down to kiss her at the same time. The tall blonde was immediately receptive, and their lips met in a passionate embrace, the taste of Kate so heavy on their tongues.  
When the kiss broke, and there was just the heat of Victoria’s breath and kisses on Kate’s neck, Kate gave her instructions. “You . . . hm. Chloe, want you on my face, and I want you to taste me, too. And you, my sweet knight, I want you to watch, and this time, I want to hear you cum as you do.”

The two warriors will a little surprised at how ready Kate was to take charge, but after a moment of re-organizing, everything was made according to her plans. As Chloe’s soaked lips finally came to Kate’s welcoming mouth, Kate took a moment to admire the spiral of beautiful script tattoos along the entirety of Chloe’s torso. As Chloe moaned in appreciation to Kate’s tongue over her clit before lowering herself to Kate’s own pussy, Kate had to wonder.  
Maybe, if they had known she had the blood of dragons, they would have known what night they were getting themselves into.

As all three crested into muffled orgasms, it probably dawned on them all.

* * *

 

It was soon before dawn, but Victoria still had not had the sense to escape from the room. Kate lay between the two warriors, rivals and lovers, and their warmth protected her. She was unsure what had occurred. Not in a physical sense, but in an intimate one. She knew the following day that these two would return to their bitterness and meanness, but she felt safe against their bodies.

Victoria, eventually, did have the sense to depart, but Chloe was not so used to starting the day so early. As Kate tried to wake her, she became distracted by what she could not see clearly in the deep darkness of the night - the spiral of tattoos that covered Chloe’s body. She began to study them, even if she could not understand them, pulling the blanket that covered them down further and further to inspect them. She did not know the script, but she recognized it from Chloe’s sword, as well as the arm that sat on Kate’s bedside table, waiting for the sleeping guardian. They were so beautiful; they compelled Kate to, as she rose to dress herself for the prayer of dawn, to kiss once along every line, trailing up Chloe’s spine. She would twitch in her sleep at them, but she did not wake up, and as Kate reached her neck, a sense of satisfaction filled her.

Kate first realized that something was wrong almost as soon as she stepped out the door of the tavern. Most recognizably, there was no one moving towards the church for the prayer of dawn. Many stood about, but they all stared to the north, towards a row of hills that left Arcadia in a shallow valley. She did not realize what alerted them to that direction at first, but then she could hear it - in long, heavy pulses, a great wave of movement was making its way up the hills. It was so steady that she did not immediately recognize it as movement.

And then, they appeared. The first was clear, for its horns emerged over the hill as a silhouette - a great beast with the horns of an elk, it stood twice as tall as the rest, and its giant cloven feet struck the earth like the peals of a church bell. Then, came the others - people, as they at first appeared to be, in a wide line spanning on either side of the beast. She only just came to notice what was strange about them - their slow, shuffling gait, and the moans that occasionally escaped their lips - when the whole procession stopped. They simply stood for perhaps twenty seconds while the townspeople remained frozen in fear.

And then, the tall beast raised up its head, and released a roar unlike anything Kate had ever heard. It was a scream into the world, bestial and yet as clear as any language - they were here for blood.

Then, its scream became replied, as the townsfolk began to shriek. And, as they did, the procession began to move again, in a great sprint towards the town of Arcadia.


End file.
